


Definitions of Fun

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [587]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fun, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Kelly stares at him, mouth open in shock.  "Who the hell are you, and what have you done with my Damien?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 December 2016  
> Word Count: 153  
> Prompt: peak  
> Summary: Kelly stares at him, mouth open in shock. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done with my Damien?"  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just a fun little piece to write, end of story. I like the idea of Damien teasing Kelly with all of these wild things that they can do and she's not buying any of it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I don't care how you try to bribe me, Thorn, we are _not_ climbing Mount Everest."

"Aww, come on, Kel! We're in good health. If we train the right way, we could totally do it." He waggles his brows at her. "Think of the bragging rights we'll have with our friends."

Kelly stares at him, mouth open in shock. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done with my Damien?"

He shrugs and leans in to kiss her cheek. "I mean, we don't have to if you really don't want to do it. I just thought it would be fun to do."

"Fun is a half-marathon in the middle of a gentle summer rain. Fun is whitewater canoeing. Fun is even swimming with the dolphins in Hawaii. Fun is _not_ climbing the tallest mountain in the world just to say we did it."

"Spoilsport."

"Whatever. Try again for something fun, stud."


End file.
